deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monokuma VS Monika
Monokuma V Monika.JPG Warning I just wanted to get a quick warning out of the way, this article will contain spoilers for Danganronpa and Doki Doki Literature Club. If you have not seen any of these series, please click off of this article. I do not want to spoil 2 of some of the most amazing games I've seen in a while. Furthermore, this page may deal with subjects such as suicide or other topics that aren't suitable for everyone. If you don't want to read about those things or any other reason, that is perfectly fine, and you may click off. Alright? We settled? Onto the show, please? Description Danganronpa VS Doki Doki Literature Club! 2 of these... Villainous characters that will do anything to get what they want, whether it be a boyfriend or despair! Will Monika be able to delete Monokuma's files? Or will Monokuma bring the despair to Monika? Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Boomstick: O-OH MY GOD WIZ, THIS GUYS MAKING BATTLES AGAIN! Wiz: Be quiet! Readers won't understand this inside joke! Anyways, when you really want something, you'd do anything to get it, right? Boomstick: Well these villains take this step a bit further by people! Jeesh... Wiz: We have Monokuma, the headmaster of the popular Hope's Peak Academy. Boomstick: And Monika, the leader of the literature club in her school! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Monokuma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQy88pjzdDs Wiz: Hope's Peak Academy, it's said if you go this certain academy, your life is set. You can accomplish anything once going here! Boomstick: Yea, these "ultimate's" go this academy to become greater at what they can do. Wiz: Now you may ask, what's an ultimate? An ultimate is someone who's best at a certain task, whether that be the ultimate pop star, ultimate fashionista, or ultimate baseball star, your set for life here. Boomstick: However, once entering this academy... There's a huge set of despair waiting at the end for you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U Wiz: You see, this is no ordinary academy. Once entering, you get knocked out, and must live through the hell of your new school life. Boomstick: So... There's this bear thing that runs this school, and he's actually very murderous. He created this "killing game" and made these ultimate's participate. Wiz: The rule in the school goes, to leave this academy, you must kill another student and get away with it. Boomstick: Sounds like the place for me! Wait no, NO THAT'S NOT THAT'S BAD! Wiz: Right... This bear we mentioned earlier trapped these students inside and there is no escape. This bear... is named Monokuma! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTEhzdlHNMQ Wiz: Monokuma is... interesting to say the least. He gets enjoyed when people murder each other and enjoys the despair of others. He can do whatever it takes to bring despair to everyone in this world. Boomstick: And to bring this despair, he has various different ways. Whether it be his robotic attacks or his henchmen. Wiz: Within his arsenal, he has a baseball bat, a spear, a machine gun, a freaking arm cannon, you name it. Boomstick: He also has various "Monokuma units" that he can summon. A normal unit has sharp claws and can easily kill someone with 'em. Wiz: The Bomber unit wields grenades and explosives. Boomstick: Junk Monokuma has a lot more health, however a downside that it is quite slow. Wiz: Guard Monokuma has a riot shield and can block various attacks. Boomstick: Ball Monokuma rolls after enemies and does small damage. Wiz: Beast Monokuma is very fast, capable of dodging gunshots and other fast projectiles. Boomstick: Destroy Monokuma, which has a freakin' jetpack and flamethrower! Wiz: And finally, Big Bang Monokuma, which is the most powerful one. It's size is bigger than large buildings, and with a single slap can kill a single person. It can send out homing bombs, has a large staff, can electrocute the enemy, and is really strong. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXHwsEVvFxM Boomstick: And if you thought we were done, oh no we aren't. He can self destruct and send out another Monokuma, has various executions he can do, like sending people to space with a single rocket or obliterating someone by sending thousands of baseballs flying at them. Wiz: He can turn buff, can do an ORA ORA ORA ORA, no seriously look at this. ' Boomstick: He's been able to fight Sakura Ogami, who considered by many is to be the strongest martial artist in the world and able to move Supersonic speeds.' Wiz: And not only Sakura, but Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari as well. Speaking of Akane, he's been able to dodge all of her attacks, who's as fast as Nekomaru and other really fast Danganronpa characters. He's so fast that he can create afterimages of himself, and is capable of defeating Monomi in a breeze, who's able to defeat friggin' Monobeasts. ' Boomstick: However, when nothings not going Monokuma's way, he will turn into the ultimate fashionista, Junko Enoshima.' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3EHCTP3jic Wiz: Junko Enoshima is the controller of Monokuma, and is the ultimate despair. She makes anyone who walks her path worship her. And technically, if you really look at it, she has supersonic reaction speeds if she's able to keep up with Sakura by controlling Monokuma. Boomstick: Junko is no joke. She survived the ultimate punishment, which is all of the executions in Danganronpa 1, until the last execution. And even though she died there, she technically cannot be killed because there's an AI version of her, which lives on in the virtual world. And even if she gets killed in both forms, Tsumugi Shirogane is basically Junko Enishima, so she STILL lives on. Wiz: Junko is a genius, one of the smartest characters in all of Danganronpa. She's capable of predicting basically anything, can outsmart you, etc. She's been able to run 3 executive killing games and is ALMOST unstoppable. Boomstick: You see, almost. Junko is still human and CAN be killed, just really hard to do so. She's been outsmarted before by Makoto Naegi, and the if you destroy all Monokuma units, then Monokuma's dead. Wiz: However that shouldn't be a problem since there's over one novemdecillion Monokuma's in existance. Boomstick: Holy crap! That's a huge number! Wiz: Tell me about it. Monokuma can also be hacked by other people, leaving it veeeeery vulnerable. Plus, his red eye is his weak spot. Boomstick: But even so, Monokuma is still one fierce Teddie bear. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWb8gPVyqbQ Monika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFSWlDpA6C4 Wiz: Ah, high school. For many, a wonderful place, and for others, it's hell. Boomstick: I don't have any high school memories since I dropped out! Wiz: Cool... As you know, high schools have various clubs, whether it be the drama club or in this case, the literature club. Boomstick: And for the main character in Doki Doki Literature Club, MC (clever name), the leader of his literature club is Monika! Everyone in this class is so cool, I love them al-''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMwjP5rkwB4 '''Boomstick: WELL NOW! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC0mFHN7r2c Wiz: You see... Sayori's hanging in DDLC... Yuri's suicide... Why would they do this? Just Monika. Boomstick: Monika would do whatever it took to get MC, even if it meant Wiz: The story of Monika is heartbreaking and saddening... Boomstick: But we got no time for that, let's move onto the stuff she can do! Wiz: R-Right. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rVUvtw_iNc Boomstick: Monika is skilled in technology and computer crap, capable of deleting any character in a game via the games files. She also is capable of using psychokinesis, and bring back deleted files of a game. Wiz: She is able manipulate time, stop it, move time forward, backward, control the opponents body, turn you into whatever she wants like a bunch of pixels, able to alter the script of a game, teleport, alter your vision, etc. Boomstick: There's so many things she can do. We just skipped over so many of her abilities. If you wanna check out what she can do, just look it up. Wiz: Now you may think Monika is overpowered. After what we've listed, she's unstoppable. Right? ' Boomstick: Well you see, no.' Wiz: It's very unlikely that Monika is able to warp reality outside of Doki Doki Literature Club. Boomstick: And even if that wasn't the case, Monika is not that advanced in programming, she's a beginner at best. She also doesn't have that much stuff in her arsenal to directly attack the opponent, only mess with the opponent. She does have psychokinesis and reality warping, but that's about it. Plus, she STILL is just an ordinary teenager and can be killed normally. Wiz: However, Monika is still really powerful inside of her world and is basically unstoppable. Boomstick: Don't go messing around with her or else she's gonna make you go Alt F4! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oASQx3b2oG8 Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh2e9_bGSys Monika is seen in the far distance walking to high school alone. Monika: I can't wait to see him today... It's a special day too! It's the day we read everyone's new poems!... Again... Fast forward like 20 minutes later to the school Monika walks inside the wonderful literature club! Monika: Hello? Is anyone there...? (Music stops) Monika decides to flip on the light switch, since it was very dark inside. However... she was not prepared for the deep... dark despair that awaited her... MC'S DEAD BODY!!!!!! (omg nooooo!!!!!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3EHCTP3jic Monika: WHAAAAAAT!!??!?? N-No... It can't be... Monika falls on the floor, crying as she just witnessed her love, laying dead on the ground. ???: Puhuhuhu... Oh the despair this is bringing you! Monika: H-huh? ??? pops out of the shades of the classroom. ???: It makes me quite glad to meet you, isn't it? The despair that is falling over you due to this loser's corpse. It's hilarious! ??? is revealed to be none other than headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Monokuma. Monika: YOU TEDDIE BEAR! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM! Monokuma: Puhuhu... The goal here was to show you missy, tha- (Music stops) Monokuma got kicked really hard in the stomach! Monokuma: Hey! You ruined my monologue!!! I was gonna say something cool! Now the viewers hate me! Monika: I'm not playing around. You killed him, and I'll kill you! Monokuma: Such powerful words of hope! I can't wait to show you that you're going to regret what you did to me! Announcer: FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP7r1TVINsg Monika bolts after Monokuma in supersonic speeds, and throws punches towards him. However, Monokuma blocks all of them with his arms. Monokuma: That's it! You're in for a treat! Ora ora ora ora!!! Monika gets blasted by a barrage of punches sent by the bear and flies back. Monika: Gah! Monokuma then summons a normal Monokuma unit, who attempts to strike Monika, however fails. Monika: Take this! Monika teleports behind the unit and throws it towards the wall, exploding the unit. However, a bomber Monokuma pops out of nowhere and throws grenades. Monika quickly dodges each explosion and flies at Monokuma. Monokuma attempts to punch Monika, but his fist is grabbed and thrown to the ground. Monika: Take this! Monika kicks Monokuma's head really hard, making it pop off. (Music stops) Monika: Oh my god... It's done... Finally... ???: Not quite yet! A guard unit falls down with his riot shield out. Guard Unit: Grrraaah! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bK7bNIqTqQ4 The unit bashes Monika into a wall with the shield and starts kicking her. Then a beast Monokuma unit comes out of nowhere and grabs Monika's legs. Beast Monika flies into the air holding Monika and throws her in the sky. Normal Monokuma pops out and relaxes in one of the literature club chairs while Monika falls down. He drinks some ice tea and looks directly at the camera. Monokuma: Did you know that back then, people used to make ice tea with booze? I know right! Crazy! Monika: It's not over yet! Monokuma: Huh? Monika rewinds time to when the guard Monokuma popped out, and dodged the attack. She throws fireballs to the unit, burning it alive. Another normal unit pops out with an angry face. Monokuma: You can't just dodge my guard unit! That's not fair! That's it, you made me do it! BLUE HEDGEHOG UNIT! A beast Monokuma unit moves so fast that Monika can't keep up with it, so Monika stops time. Monika: All according to plan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dRVuXYmB1M Monika throws thousands of fireballs at once towards it and jumps behind the Beast Monokuma unit and unfreezes time. The fireballs send the unit upwards and Monika kicks the unit downwards, breaking it. Monokuma: AAAAAAH! I'm the one that does the Jojo stuff! I swear when I'm done with yo- Monika: Shut up. Monika controls Monokuma and makes him falls asleep. Monika: Time to end this. Monika turns Monokuma into a frog and squishes it with her foot. Monika: Finally. ???: I HATE YOU!!! Monika: Oh my lord! Millions of Monokuma units surround Monika, and a buff Monokuma appears in front of Monika. Buff boy: DIE!!!! Buff Monokuma punches Monika really hard and sends her flying across the world. (Music stops) Monika: This can't be the end for me... A Big Bang Monokuma with a gigantic arm cannon appears behind Monika. Monika: Oh yeah it is. A giant beam is sent out of the arm cannon and it hits Monika. Monika: Just a little bit of life left... Monika warps reality and appears to all of the Monokuma units, and explodes them all. She then teleports back to the school. Monika: M-My loved one... It's finally over... You can rest in peace... ???: Not if I have anything to say about it! Monika: Oh come on! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjbgj2V6-o0 Junko Enoshima pops out and grabs Monika by the throat. Junko: Why don't we have a little fun with you, I say let's have the ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT! Monika appears in a dark room. Junko: I was entertained slightly with what you were able to do, however I've had enough of you. Monika is then seen tied up and unable to move as a Big Bang Monokuma unit appears in front of Monika and is prepared to strike Monika. Monika: If I... use the last bit of my power... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP9PoBlFDp4 Monika: I CAN STILL WIN THIS! Monika quickly goes into the files of the game and goes to characters. She finds Junko Enoshima's file, and tries to... (Music stops) Monika: Wh-What the? Why can't I d-delete your files? Junko: You really thought I would be that dumb? Why would I teleport you in a place of your realm? That makes no sense, of course I'd be killed. I've been able to gather information while fighting you... I've come to the realization that I could've been killed at any second... And now you're in my realm! Monika: Wh-What! Junko: Your reality warping? Pfft. I've been there, done that. You're a complete beginner at your programming. I was ashamed... I wish I could've had more of a challenge... Now time to start the ultimate punishment! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqG9w7g3TkY The Big Bang Monokuma unit grabs Monika and throws her into a chamber. The chamber is inescapable, and a machine that shoots out baseballs fires at Monika. Then, she's locked in a small cage that electrocutes her, then is sent to a place where she's tied up and being burned alive, then is being smashed by a crushing machine, and then is finally sent to a locked room. A crusher starts smashing down forcefully. Monika looks at the camera. Monika: I'm... I'm sorry... I couldn't win for you... Monika reaches to the crusher. Monika: G-Goodbye... The crusher then crushes Monika instantly. Junko: Puhuhuhu... The despair. K.O. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGjaTvae9VI Boomstick: Ok ok ok Wiz, you better give me a good explanation on how Monokuma wins, because I'm 100% sure that Monika would win. Wiz: Well you see, people would think Monika would win due to her reality warping and how Monokuma is vulnerable to hacking, however Monokuma can combat what Monika can do. Remember how we said Monika cannot use her powers outside of her universe? Being very intelligent, Junko could've found information on Monika during the battle, and learned about this information. She could've easily teleported Monika outside of her world and killed her there. Boomstick: Oh right, that makes sense. Plus, like we've stated before, Monika is a beginner at programming and this stuff. Junko however is not. She's been able to run 3 killing games all by herself and has learned how to do a lot of stuff. Wiz: And before you say that feats from the Danganronpa series don't count, because 2 was a virtual world and V3 showed how each Danganronpa game was real, but the same could be said for Doki Doki Literature Club. The amount of 4th wall breaks in the game and other factors show how Doki Doki Literature Club never happened in the real world, and so it's fair to use the Danganronpa series as a source. Furthermore, Monika has no real impressive feats other than reality warping. At least, not compared to Monokuma. Monokuma's able to keep up with characters like Sakura, Akane, Nekomaru, etc. He's even capable of taking blows from Sakura. Given the fact that according to Sakura that she is the strongest person in the world other than her boyfriend, Kenshiro, Monika doesn't really compare to Monokuma given the facts. Boomstick: Guess you could say the despair got to Monika, ISN'T THAT RIGHT, LEEEEOOOOON??!! Wiz: The winner, is Monokuma. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles